


4, 3, 2, -- I Love You

by hpd_lance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "you", AH YES, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, For Cas c':, For My Moirail, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm???, M/M, One Shot, POV Dave Strider, POV Second Person, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, actually, and Also for my friend Kala bc Davekat, okay well, the moirail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were four, Karkat and Dave had gotten married on the playground at preschool. It wasn't official. They were four, for fuck's sake!</p>
<p>But of course, Dave's older brother had recorded the entire thing on his camcorder while Aranea Serket, a first grader, officiated.</p>
<p>They're eighteen now. Dave's bro passed away, left everything to Dave, and they'd found some unmarked VHS tapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4, 3, 2, -- I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Just  
> Don't even read this

You hadn't expected bro to die so soon. He left all his shit to you, though.

You and Karkat were digging through a box of random who-the-fuck-even-knows-what, when you come across an unmarked VHS tape. "Hm..." You hum.

"What?" Karkat asks.

"I just found this tape. Wonder what's on it?" You say, frowning.

"Knowing your brother, it's a sex tape." Karkat laughs, then snatches it out of your hands and shoves it into the VCR you just so happen to have plugged in.

The tape crackles.

What you see is yourself and Karkat, aged four, standing in front of a makeshift altar, first grader Aranea Serket holding a book that looked vaguely like a bible.

Your brother's voice comes from behind the camera. "Baby's growin' up so fast. Only four, already getting married. I'm so proud."

"Do you, Dave Strider, take Karkat to be your... lawlfully webbed hus...band. For richerer or for poorer. In sickness and in h... healthy? As long as you both shall live?" Six year-old Aranea asks.

"Yes!" Four year old you responds almost immediately. Wow.

"And do you, Karkat Vantas, take Dave to be your lawlfully wedded... uh... husband? For richer or for poorer, in sicknees and in healthy, as long as you both shall live?" Aranea inquires.

"UH-HUH!!" Four year old Karkat replies almost too enthusiastically.

"Okie dokie! Now by the powers infested in me, I now pronounce you man and... other man!" Aranea says, "You can now hug.. er, kiss? The groom."

Little Karkat and little you awkwardly kiss each other, right on the mouth. Your bro walks closer, handing out a pair of matching ring pops, which little Karkat and little you put on, then proceed to eat.

The screen fizzes out, but before you can say anything, it pops back up. This time with a video from when you were six. You don't remember this at all.

You and Karkat are holding hands, sitting next to each other in the back seat of Bro's car. "Ready for your first day of real school, Davey?" You hear your bro ask. Little you nods. "What about you, Karkat?" Little Karkat shrugs, the thumb of his free hand in his mouth.  
"Don't worry Karkitty!" Little you reassures smol Karkat. "I'll be with you the whole time! And you can hold my hand all the time and I won't let go!"  
Little Karkat seems to brighten up at this, and he takes his thumb out of his little baby mouth to give little you a kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you!" He says, then goes back to sucking his thumb.  
Little you responds almost immediately with a kiss on the cheek and an, "I love you too!"

You turn to Karkat, who is frowning at the television. The screen blacks out, then comes back with a scene from second grade. Small Karkat is fidgeting next to small you, your small fingers interlocked. You can see the death grip he has on little you's hand. You almost feel bad for past you's hand.

"Dave?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"If I die will you feed my hamster?"  
"Yeah bro."  
The video cuts out.  
You remember that. Vaguely. You were at a fair, about to go on one of those rickety roller coasters that could easily kill you.

Karkat turns to you. "Do you remember--"  
Small Karkat interrupts  
"Dave?"  
"Yeah Karkat?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Of course I do! Why?"  
"Because this kid at school said nobody would ever love me."  
"What? Who was it?! I'll punch 'im!"  
"Vriska."  
"Oh. Great! Even more reason to punch her! She's an ass."

Middle school. Had to be. The video cuts out. You wait a few minutes before speaking.

"Karkat?"  
".....Yeah?"  
"I still love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo. I came up with this on the fly B|
> 
> I literally wrote this on a whim. It's for Cas and also Kala bc they're my Davekat trashbabies c':


End file.
